Mendog
thumb|Litewskie państwo Mendoga Mendog (z lit. Mindaugas; z żmu. Mindaugs; z biał. Міндоўг [transkrypcja na Mindoŭh]) znany również w polskiej literaturze pod imieniem Mindawe, Mindowe czy też Mendolf (ur. ok. 1203 roku n.e; zm. 12 sierpnia 1263 roku n.e) - XIII-wieczny władca litewski wywodzący się z tzw. rodu Ryngolda. Początkowo był tylko jednym z wielu średniowiecznych książąt panujących nad plemionami starolitewskimi. W pierwszych latach panowania jego władztwo ograniczało się włącznie do północno-centralnej części dzisiejszego państwa litewskiego, ale po przez pokojową wasalizację pomniejszych władyków litewskich, korzystne mariaże członków swej rodziny oraz bezlitosną likwidacje groźniejszych przeciwników politycznych w latach 1220-1236 zjednoczył całą Auksztotę w jednolity byt państwowy ze stolicą w Worucie, z której zarządzał swym księstwem i Żmudzią, którą kontrolował początkowo za pośrednictwem swych wasali - Wikintasa, Algmina i Erdywiłła, a w czasach późniejszych przez zdradliwego bratanka - Treniotę. Wykorzystując zamęt polityczny zainicjowany zwycięską inwazją mongolską, jaki nawiedził ówczesne księstwa ruskie w 1240 roku n.e podbił Ruś Czarną (dotychczas będącą własnością kniaziów połockich i halicko-wołyńskich) oraz podporządkował sobie Połock i tamtejszego kniazia Briaczysława Wasilkowicza. Uzależnił od Litwy również księstwo mińskie. W późniejszych latach dotychczas zwycięski Mendog dwukrotnie zasmakował piętna porażki. W latach 1244 - 1245 toczył ciężkie walki zbrojne z Niemcami o dominacje na Mierzei Kurońskiej, które zakończyły się porażką. Próba podstępnego usunięcia kłopotliwego bratanka Towciwiłła, który został kunigasem Połocka po śmierci Briaczysława również spełzła na niczym, gdyż książę ten schronił się na dworze Daniela Halickiego, który próbował osadzić go na tronie. Uzurpator znalazł dodatkowo poparcie na Żmudzi, Jaćwieży, Rusi, Inflantach i w Prusach, ale groźną koalicje rozbił niespodziewany chrzest Mendoga w 1251 roku połączony z koronacją na króla Litwy w dwa lata później. Tym sposobem znajdujący się w opresji władca wyzbył się zagrożenia i na wieść o wybuchu II powstania pruskiego otwarcie powrócił do pogaństwa. W 1263 popadł w konflikt ze swoim szwagrem - Dowmuntem, który wspólnie z namiestnikiem Żmudzi - Treniotą, zorganizował udany zamach na życie Mendoga. Ostatnie lata panowania tego władcy to głównie walki z Mongołami Burundaja. Jego następcą został w 1263 Treniota. Imię Imię Mendoga pojawiło się po raz pierwszy w traktacie pokojowym zawartym między miejscowymi kunigasami auksztockimi i żmudzkimi, a łupionym przez nie księstwem halicko-wołyńskim sporządzonym w 1219 roku i włączonego do średniowiecznego kodeksu hipackiego, jako ,,Midog". Nie było ono zaświadczone wśród pozostałych dwudziestu książąt czy też znanych z wcześniejszych przekazów kungiasów litewskich. Również wszyscy następcy Mendoga z okresu średniowiecza i nowożytności nie przybierali takiego imienia. W jeszcze późniejszym traktacie z 1260 - tym razem Mendoga z zakonem inflanckim - pierwszy wielki książę litewski zwie się po łacińsku "Myndowe". W polskiej historiografii funkcjonowała spolonizowana forma Mindowg propagowana jeszcze przez Aleksandra Brücknera w Starożytnej Litwie, ale obecnie jest ona wyparta przez lepiej przyjęte "Mendog" lub "Mindowe". W 1918 na terenie dzisiejszej Litwy, Polski i Białorusi istniało zależne od Cesarstwa Niemieckiego Królestwo Litewskie, na którego pierwszego, a zarazem ostatniego władcę wybrano Wilhelma Karola Florestyna Uracha, który przyjął imię Mendog II i korzystał z tytułu Króla Litwy, chociaż nigdy nawet nie przybył do swego królestwa i został obalony po przegranej dla Państw Centralnych I wojnie światowej, gdy Litwa stała się republiką. Oryginalna, litewska nazwa własna Mindaugas jest pochodzenia bałtyjskiego i składa się z dwóch członów mintis ("Mądry" lub "Pomysł") oraz daug ("Bardzo"). Tak więc w języku litewskim Mendog to ktoś, kto jest "bardzo mądry" lub "bardzo pomysłowy". Rodzina Praktycznie nic nie wiemy o Mendogu i jego rodzinie sprzed okresu zjednoczeniowego plemion litewskich. Zgodnie z legendarną historią Litwy spisaną w kronice Bychowca Mendog był synem Ryngolda, kungiasa panującego w Nowogródku (dawna stolica Rusi Czarnej), którego ojcem z kolei był Algimantas - jeden z ostatnich przedstawicieli legendarnej, rzymskiej dynastii Palemonowiczów. Na obecną chwilę nie odkryto ani jednej poszlaki na temat osobowości matki przedostatniego króla Litwy, zaś przekaz o Ryngoldzie jest przynajmniej po części fałszywy. Mimo iż bez najmniejszych wątpliwości na średniowiecznej Rusi Czarnej istniały dość duże społeczności bałtyjskie (litewskie i jaćwińskie) na długo przed podbojem tych okolic przez ruskiego kniazia Jarosława I Mądrego to jednak wiemy również, że od czasu włączenia Rusi Czarnej do Rusi Kijowskiej, a następnie do księstwa połockiego okoliczni Litwini nie uzyskali jakichkolwiek wpływów politycznych żyjąc w spokoju ze Słowianami. Dopiero Mindowe zapoczątkował dominacje Litwy na ruskim wschodzie zajmując Nowogródek. Co ciekawe w niektórych legendach Wojsiełk jest synem Ryngolda, chociaż faktycznie jego ojcem był Mendog. Stąd wniosek o identyfikacji tych dwóch władców. W kwestii ojcostwa zjednoczyciela Auksztoty wypowiada się również ówczesna mu Rymowana Kronika Liwońska z XIII wieku n.e, ale jej autor stwierdza jedynie, że ojciec Mendoga był potężnym księciem i nie wymienił go z imienia. Stąd niewykluczone, że jeśli Ryngold rzeczywiście istniał to mógłby być jedną z ważniejszych postaci politycznych średniowiecznej Litwy i zarządzać litewskim plemieniem Lietuva (od którego pochodzi nazwa Litwy) na północno-centralnej Auksztocie, lecz zmarł przed 1219 rokiem pozostawiając władztwo dwóm (przypuszczalnie jednym) synom i nie mógł zostać poświadczonym historycznie w latopisie hipackim w odróżnieniu od swych dziedziców. Wpływowy przodek mógł ułatwić Mendogowi jednoczenie ziem litewskich. Mendog miał przynajmniej jednego brata, a zarazem przypuszczalnie pierworodnego syna legendarnego Ryngolda - Dowsprunka, wraz z którym został poświadczony w traktacie pokojowym z Rusinami w 1219 roku. Nie mamy żadnej pewności czy książęta ci byli rodzeństwem bądź przyrodnimi braćmi - czy mieli wspólnego ojca czy też dzielili tą samą matkę. Za sprawą latopisu hipackiego wszak wiemy, że Dowsprunk był starszym bratem Mendoga. Poślubił on nieznaną z imienia siostrę potężnego kunigasa żmudzkiego Wikintasa (przypuszczalnie po 12 września 1236 roku, gdy książę ten zdobył sławę dowodząc żmudzkimi wojownikami przeciwko krzyżowcom w bitwie pod Szawlami, która zakończyła się zwycięstwem sił pogańskich) i doczekał się z nią trójki dzieci: Towciłła, Edywida oraz nieznanej córki, która została wydana za Daniela Halickiego w czasie wojny domowej na Litwie. Dalsze losy Dowsprunka po zatwierdzeniu pokoju z 1219 pozostają nieznane. Możliwe, że w trakcie walk zjednoczeniowych ze względu na swe starszeństwo i ważniejszą pozycje został zamordowany przez młodszego brata, choć jest to kwestionowane tym bardziej, że Mendog przez długi czas tolerował jego synów, którzy okazywali mu posłuszeństwo (aż do incydentu z 1248). Przypuszczalnie więc straszy Ryngoldowicz zmarł śmierciom naturalną w jakiś czas później czyniąc tym samym Mendoga jednym zarządcą władztwa Lietuvy. Prócz brata władca posiadał minimum dwie siostry - obie nieznane z imienia, które wykorzystał w trakcie jednoczenia Litwy podczas politycznych małżeństw. Pierwsza wyszła za Erdywiłła, wasalnego kunigasa wschodniej części Żmudzi lub też Wikintasa panującego na zachodzie. Tak czy inaczej owocem tego związku był Treniota - drugi wielki książę litewski. Druga zaś poślubiła księcia nieznanego z imienia księcia Nalszczan (plemię starolitewskie i prowincja w Auksztocie) - przypuszczalnie Gerdenia i urodziła mu Lengwenisa - późniejszego wasala Mendoga na północno-wschodniej Litwie. Przyjęło się twierdzić, że z Mendogiem zaślubione były przynajmniej dwie kobiety. Pierwszą żoną litewskiego władcy była pewna litewska szlachcianka, której pogańskie imię jest nieznane, ale wiadomo, że po przyjęciu chrześcijaństwa wraz z mężem w 1251 została ochrzczona, jako Marta. W dwa lata później stała się też jedyną w historii królową Litwy. Przeszłość tej kobiety pozostaje tajemnicą. Pewne domyślenia podsuwa komentarz do traktatu z 1219 roku w kodeksie hipackim sugerujący, że mogła być początkowo nie wymienioną z imienia żoną Wismantasa - lidera sojuszniczego, a później wrogiego rodu Bulajczów - którą porwał Mendog po zwycięstwie nad zabitym Wismantasem. Marta mogła mieć wpływ na część decyzji małżonka i obstawać przy wierze chrystusowej nawet po nawrocie męża do dawnych wierzeń. Powiła mu przynajmniej dwóch synów: Repeka i Rukla. Chrześcijanka zmarła z przyczyn naturalnych w 1262 roku, a jej ostatnią prośbą było ponoć poślubienie przez Mendoga jej siostry, aby ta mogła efektywniej opiekować się jej osieroconymi, młodymi dziećmi. Mendog rzeczywiście uwiódł niewymienioną z imienia siostrę zmarłej małżonki i ją poślubił nie mając na uwadze faktu, że ta była już żoną Dowmunta z Nalszczan, co miało przybrać dla Mendoga tragiczny skutek. Zagadką pozostaję możliwa poprzedniczka Marty i jej siostry, która dała Mendogowi pierworodnego Wojsiełka i nieznaną z imienia córkę, która wyszła za Szwarna, kniazia Rusi halicko-wołyńskiej. Twierdzenie o jej istnieniu uwiarygadnia fakt, że gdy dzieci Marty były jeszcze dziećmi Wojsiełk już był dorosły i zarządzał Rusią Czarną w imieniu ojca oraz brak wzmianek o córkach z obydwóch historycznych małżeństw. Liczba dzieci Mendoga pozostaje sporna. Jego najstarszym synem był bez wątpienia Wojsiełk, który przyszedł na świat 1223 roku i pochodził z teoretycznego, wcześniejszego związku przed małżeństwem z Martą. Wcześniejsza partnerka poprzedzająca Martę była też najpewniej matką niewymienionej z imienia córki Mindowe, a późniejszej małżonki Szwarny urodzonej przed poślubieniem w 1251, 1252 lub 1253 roku n.e Marty przez pierwszego wielkiego księcia litewskiego. Wiadomo, że Marta dała Mendogowi przynajmniej dwóch synów: Repeka i Rukla, których urodziła po 1251. Przypuszczalnie któryś z nich był szykowany na następce tronu na Litwie, lecz za sprawą latopisu hipackiego wiemy, że obaj bracia zostali zamordowani dnia 12 sierpnia 1263 przez Treniotę i Dowmunta. Nie mniej porozumienie z 7 sierpnia 1261 roku zwarte między już wówczas krzyżackimi Inflantami, a Mendogiem wymienia również bliżej nieznanych synów Marty i Mendoga: Replysa oraz Gerstukasa. Ich identyfikacja jest utrudniona, gdyż żadne inne źródło historyczne ich nie wymienia. Na ogół przyjmuje się, że są to inne imiona dwóch dzieci, którzy zostali zamordowany wspólnie z ojcem w 1263, ale ta wzmianka wprowadza pewien chaos bowiem Mendog mógł mieć w tym przypadku trzech lub pięciu synów, ale na pewno tylko jedną córkę (przynajmniej z prawego łoża). Biografia Wczesne lata Za datę narodzin przyszłego króla Litwy przyjmuje się zazwyczaj 1200 lub 1203 rok po Chrystusie. Przyszedł na świat będąc według historii legendarnej drugim synem Ryngolda - jednego z najpotężniejszych kunigasów ówczesnej Litwy, którego ojcem miał być Algimantas - potomek mitycznego Palemona. Po śmierci ojca odziedziczył niewielkie władztwo plemienne w północno-centralnej Auksztocie, od którego nazwy - Lietuva - przypuszczalnie pochodzi nazwa współczesnego państwa litewskiego, ale z początku nie rządził nim sam. Częścią władzy musiał się dzielić ze starszym bratem Dowsprunkiem, wraz z którym był jednym z pięciu ważniejszych członków konfederacji litewskiej. Dowsprunk poślubił siostrę księcia Wikintasa, wpływowego wodza zachodniej Żmudzi, który wysławił się zwycięską walką z Zakonem Kawalerów Mieczowych. Być może dbający o utrzymanie dotychczasowej rangi (możliwe również, że Mendog dostąpił politycznego związku małżeńskiego jeszcze wcześniej za życia jego ojca Ryngolda, który mógł przez polityczne mariaże budować potęgę swego rodu na Litwie) - jego młodszy brat również stał się mężem nieznanej z imienia kobiety, która mu powiła pierwszego syna Wojsiełka w 1223 roku, a także - w bliżej nieznanym terminie - niewymienioną z imienia córkę. W pierwszych latach panowania Mendoga (wspólnie z bratem) mimo wysokiej pozycji społecznej nie przejawiał raczej tendencji państwowotwórczych. Prawdopodobnie skupiał się wówczas głównie na łupieżczych najazdach, których celem była zachodnia część dzisiejszej Białorusi należąca w tamtych czasach do ruskiego księstwa halicko-wołyńskiego, co potwierdza jego udział na wiecu dwudziestu innych kunigasów auksztockich w 1219, gdzie zatwierdzono traktat pokojowy z Rusią halicką zaświadczonego w staroruskim kodeksie hipackim. Jest to na obecną chwilę najstarsza wzmianka pisemna dotycząca Mindawe, gdzie wymieniany jest z bratem, jako jeden z czterech przywódców konfederacji plemion litewskich, co świadczy o jego wysokiej pozycji w ówczesnym świecie politycznym. Niewykluczone, że minione rajdy nie miały jedynie charakteru łupieżczego, ale służyły budowaniu tam pewnego autorytetu politycznego na ziemiach ruskich tym bardziej, że w tym czasie najazdom litewskim ulegała głównie północna Białoruś, czyli późniejsza strefa wpływów litewskich w początkowym stadium państwowości. Zjednoczenie Auksztoty W czasach poprzedzających panowanie Mendoga plemiona litewskie były podzielone na cztery (lub tylko trzy) grupy etniczno-kulturowe wyróżniające się unikalnymi dialektami i gwarami oraz lokalną kulturą wewnętrzną z czego najważniejszą była Auksztota usytuowana północ od rzeki Niemen. Podczas, gdy Litwini dzukijscy zostali podbici przez Ruś Kijowską (przypuszczalnie w czasach Włodzimierza I Wielkiego) z wyłączeniem jedynie niewielkiego, dzukijskiego księstewka Holszy, a Żmudzini i Litwini pruscy (Skalowowie i Nadrowowie) pozostawali silnie podzieleni i nie wytworzyli ważniejszych organizmów państwowych tak Auksztoci od IX wieku począwszy w wyniku licznych walk i podbojów zjednali się w cztery, scentralizowane władztwa plemienne rządzone początkowo przez potężnych wieszpaców o okrojonej przez zgromadzenia ludowe władzy, a od mniej więcej XII wieku przez kunigasów sprawujących władzę na bardziej scentralizowanych, proto-feudalnych zasadach. Jednym z tych wczesnolitewskich księstw było Neris położone bezpośrednio nad litewską częścią Niemena przypuszczalnie między ujściem rzeki Świętej, a Mereczanką znane również pod nazwą Auksztota, od której może pochodzić późniejszy termin geograficzny. Na północ od Nerisy zlokalizowane były następujące proto-państwa - Nalszczany na zachodzie i Lietuva (Litwa) na wschodzie. Dalej na północ była tylko jeszcze granicząca Selonią Dziawołtwa. Na przełomie XII i XIII wieku w siłę wzrosło władztwo Litwy, co wynikało najprawdopodobniej z jego położenia wgłębi Auksztoty i izolacje zewnętrzną przed Jaćwingami, Prusami, ruskimi księstwem połockim i prawosławnym państwem łatgalskim - Jersiką, z którymi w interakcje wchodzili inni auksztoccy książęta. W tym czasie książęta Lietuvy byli na tyle potężni, by angażować się na arenie międzynarodowej czego dowodzi wyprawa kunigasa Żwelgojtysa (z lit. Žvelgaitis), który w 1205 wtargnął na ziemię coraz groźniejszego Arcybiskupstwa ryskiego kontrolowane za pośrednictwem Zakonu Kawalerów Mieczowych i dotarł swe swoimi wojownikami aż do Estonii, którą złupił, ale w trakcie drogi powrotnej jego kilkutysięczne wojska zostały rozbite przez siły niemiecko-zemgalskie podległego Rydze zemgalskiego króla Wiestardsa, a on sam poniósł śmierć. Jego następcą został przypuszczalnie pierwszy przedstawiciel dynastii Ryngolda - eponimiczny Ryngold, który najpewniej porzucił politykę poprzednika skupiając się na sprawach wewnętrznych i ugruntował supremacje Litwy na Auksztocie w związku plemiennym powołanym do łupienia ruskich księstw na południu i wschodzie przez Żywibunda, a jego synowie i następcy - Dowsprunk i Mendog odziedziczyli po nim wysoką rangę wśród auksztockich kunigasów. Gdy między 1219, a 1238 rokiem n.e zmarł Dowsprunk w wyniku czego rolę seniora rodu Ryngolda uzyskał jego młodszy brat Mendog, który stał się tym samym jednym kunigasem władztwa Lietuvy, co postanowił skrupulatnie wykorzystać tym bardziej, że śmierć Żywibunda (który mógł zostać zamordowany przez Mendoga) położyła kres konfederacji plemion litewskich - jedynego ogniwa łączącego skłócone państewka. Najprawdopodobniej zamordował w tym czasie braci: Dowiata i Wilikajła, synów Steksysa oraz włączył do swojego państwa Nalszczany, których administrowanie powierzył swemu wasalowi, a zarazem krewnemu - Gerdeniowi. Podporządkował sobie Neris (Auksztotę Właściwą), gdzie rządy namiestnicze sprawował w jego imieniu wierny wasal Parbus. W bliżej nieznanych okolicznościach uzależnił Litwy również Dziawołtwę, gdzie namiestnikami zostali trzej kunigasi dostrzegający rosnącą siłę wielkiego księcia i jego potencjał do obrony atakowanej przez krzyżowców Dziawołtwy. Przypuszczalnie właśnie w taki zarówno brutalny, jak i dyplomatyczny sposób uzyskał kontrolę nad całą Auksztotą, której proces zjednoczenia zakończył w przeciągu 2 lub 4 lat jeszcze w 1240 roku. Data ta uważana jest za początek Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego. Podporządkowanie Żmudzi, Rusi Czarnej, Połocka i Mińska Mendog zaczął angażować się w sprawy międzynarodowe jeszcze przed zjednoczeniem się Auksztoty o czym świadczy wzmianka w staroruskim kodeksie hipackim, gdzie w trakcie wyliczania żmudzkich i auksztockich książąt, którzy zawarli pokój z Danielem I Halickim pojawia się informacja, że mianowicie trzej książęta (Wismantas, Edywiłło i Sprudejk) z rodu Bulajczów - rządzącego ziemią szawlską na północnej Żmudzi - popadli w konflikt z Mendogiem, który zwyciężył szawlskich kunigasów i wymordował cały ród, a niewymienioną z imienia małżonkę (przypuszczalnie późniejszą Martę) Wismantasa porwał. Przypuszczalnie wraz z pokonaniem i wymarciem przedstawicieli dynastii bulajczyckiej Mendog włączył ich ziemię do swojego państwa lub osadził tam swojego namiestnika. Innego kroku w celu podporządkowania Żmudzi Ryngoldowiczom podjął się jego starszy brat Dowsprunk, który poślubił w 1236 roku (lub jakiś czas później) siostrę wysoko postawionego kunigasa zachodniej Żmudzi - Wikintasa sławnego ze zwycięskiej dla pogan bitwy pod Szawlami. Jednak klęska zadana przez Żmudzinów zakonowi Kawalerów Mieczowych doprowadziła do dobrowolnego przyłączenia jego członków w szeregi coraz to potężniejszego krzyżackiego państwa zakonnego. Tak więc pozorna wygrana stała się przyczyną nowego problemu władztw żmudzkich, które od teraz stały się głównym celem niemieckich krzyżowców dążących do połączenia swych pruskich i inflanckich własności ziemskich przez aneksje Żmudzi. Sytuacja ta była o tyle niekorzystna dla Bałtów, że musieli się zmagać z zagrożeniem zarówno od strony północy (krzyżackie Inflanty), jak i kierunku południowego (krzyżackie Prusy), a od czasu upadku konfederacji plemion litewskich (żmudzkich i auksztockich) nie istniało już zarzewie łączące ludność pogańską przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. Inaczej układały się zdarzenia na Auksztocie, którą zdołał ostatecznie w 1240 zjednoczyć Mendog i to właśnie w jego silnym państwie żmudzcy kunigasi zaczęli upatrywać jedyną nadzieję przed podbojem i chrystianizacją swych posiadłości. Hołd litewskiemu władcy złożyli Erdywił i Algmin - kolejno władcy Żmudzi wschodniej i środkowej. Ostatni niezależny kunigas panujący w zachodniej i północno-zachodniej części ziemi żmudzkiej - Wikintas zakleszczony między krzyżackim państwem zakonnym, a Litwą Mendoga i jego lennikami sam musiał uznać się wasalem auksztockiego władcy. Tym samym cała historyczna i geograficzna Żmudź już w 1240 była podporządkowana Mendogowi, ale jego autorytet na tamtych ziemiach był o wiele mniejszy niż w Auksztocie. W 1240 Mendog już był nominalnym władcą całej Auksztoty i Żmudzi, ale nie udało mu się na tym etapie jeszcze zjednoczyć wszystkich Litwinów pod swym berłem. Mianowicie Litwini dzukijscy zwarcie zamieszkujący tereny dzisiejszej północno-zachodniej Białorusi (m. in. Lidę, Zdzięcioł, Oszmianę, Gierwiaty czy Ostrowiec), a ówczesnej Rusi Czarnej zostali podporządkowani Rusi Kijowskiej w okresie jej złotego wieku, a po jej rozdrobnieniu feudalnym byli podatnikami kniaziów połockich. Władcy ci nominalnie uznawali autorytet wielkich książąt kijowskich, choć władza zwierzchnia tych drugich nad całą Rusią systematycznie słabła, a upadła całkowicie dopiero w wyniku mongolskiej inwazji na Ruś zakończonej w 1240 zdobyciem Kijowa przez mongolskiego wodza Burundaja. Wydarzenie to złamało całkowicie Ruś, jako jednolite państwo i sprawiło, że niemal wszystkie księstwa ruskie zostały podbite (m. in. księstwo kijowskie i halicko-wołyńskie) lub złożyły dobrowolny hołd Batu-chanowi, aby uniknąć podboju (m. in. Republika Nowogrodzka, która jednak pod wieloma względami była de facto niezależna). Całkowitą niezależność zachowały jedynie następujące księstwa: Smoleńskie, Witebskie, Połockie, Mińskie i Pińskie. Ówczesny kniaź połocki i witebski - Briaczysław II Wasylkowicz zbyt bardzo zaniepokojony działaniami Tatarów na południu nie mógł przeciwdziałać Litwinom, którzy opanowali historyczno-etnograficzną Dzukiję i musiał pójść z Mendogiem na bardzo niekorzystny dla Rusinów układ w wyniku, którego zaakceptował on utratę należącej do księstwa połockiego Rusi Czarnej - rozległego obszaru na północno-zachodniej Białorusi - która została włączona do Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego i zgodził się wydać własną córkę za Towciwiłła - Ryngoldowicza będącego synem Dowsprunka, starszego brata Mendoga, który na długo przed tym wydarzeniem zmarł - w zamian za pokój między obydwoma stronami. Wydarzenie to zwiastowało przyszłą ekspansję litewską na ziemie zamieszkałe przez Słowian. Briaczysław ostatecznie nie doświadczył skutków mongolskiego najazdu. Mniej szczęścia miało za to księstwo mińskie, które chociaż zachowało niezależność to jednak w latach 1240-1244 musiało się zmagać z tatarskimi najazdami. Mińszczanie od czasu śmierci księcia Władymira Połockiego w 1183 pozbawieni przywódcy, a zarazem utrzymujący stosunki dyplomatyczne z Litwinami jeszcze z okresu przedpaństwowego w obawie przed rodzącą się Złotą Ordą dobrowolnie podporządkowali się Mendogowi i zachowali dużą swobodę aż do czasów Witenesa. Mamy pewność, że Mińsk był kontrolowany przez Mendoga od co najmniej 1245, gdy nazywany był już "wielkim królem". W między czasie w 1243 roku n.e zmarł kniaź witebsko-połocki Briaczysław II Wasylkowicz pozostawiając po sobie dwóch synów: Konstantyna Bezrękiego i Izjasława Briaczysławicza, którzy odziedziczyli kolejno Połock i Witebsk. Izjasław rzeczywiście został kniaziem witebskim, ale Mendog nie pozwolił na przejęcie księstwa przez Rurykowicza osadzając w Połocku własnego wasala, krewnego i dawnego zięcia zmarłego Briaczysława - Towciwiłła, który wypędził prawowitego dziedzica. Pozbawiony dziedzictwa Konstantyn schronił się u brata w Witebsku i wyczekiwał na odpowiednią okazję, aby pozbyć się uzurpatora, który uznając zwierzchność Mindawego sprawił, że księstwo połockie stało się lennem Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego. Uzurpacja Towciwiłła Od 1245 roku n.e wielki książę litewski posiadał już wysoką pozycje we wschodnioeuropejskim świecie ówczesnej polityki względem początkowego statusu, jako współrządcy niewielkiego władztwa auksztockiego położonego nad Niemenem. Pomimo licznych sukcesów politycznych najprawdopodobniej Mendog okazał się jeszcze bardziej ambitny. Autorytet władzy książęcej na Auksztocie i na Rusi Czarnej był znaczący, ale na ziemi żmudzkiej, mińskiej i połockiej faktyczne rządy sprawowali na wpół-niezależni wasale, którzy choć nominalnie uznawali zwierzchnictwo Mendoga to jednak kontrola wielkiego księcia była w praktyce dość ograniczona, a może i nawet symboliczna. Podkopanie pozycji seniora na obrzeżach państwowości litewskiej nie było jednak jedynym problemem z jakim Mendogowi i jego poplecznikom dane było się zmierzyć. Jeszcze inną kwestią była sukcesja po śmierci najstarszego przedstawiciela rodu Ryngoldowiczów. Mindawe bowiem prócz trzech lub nawet pięciu synów (przy czym najstarszy - Wojsiełk - trzy lata wcześniej wycofał się aktywnie z polityki i wybrał życie prawosławnego mnicha) posiadał jeszcze dwóch bratanków - Edywida i Towciwiłła, synów Dowsprunka, których wspierał ich stryj od strony matki - Wikintasa. Przypuszczalnie więc obawa o dziedzictwo jego własnych potomków sprowokowała przyszłego króla Litwy do podstępnego pozbycia się ich konkurentów. W 1248 roku naszej ery Mendog zorganizował wielką wyprawę zbrojną na niezależne ruskie księstwo smoleńskie, w której to udział wzięli Towciwiłł, Eydwid i Wikintas, którzy mieliby w zamian zagwarantowane przez Mendoga prawo na wszystkich podbitych przez siebie terenach, zarządzać sami, jako niezależni od woli wielkiego księcia litewskiego suwerenni władcy. Początkowo kampania przebiegała na korzyść Litwinów, którzy 15 stycznia rozgromili armię moskiewską nad rzeką Protwą zabijając przy tym ich wielkiego kniazia - Michała II Chrobrego, ale ostatecznie jednak siły litewskie zostały rozbite i pokonane przez Światosława III Wsiewołodowicza panującego w Suzdalu. Poganie nie dotarli nawet na ziemię smoleńską i nie podbili dla siebie żadnego terytorium. Wykorzystawszy poważne osłabienie militarne swych nieoficjalnych oponentów Mindawe przyłączył Połock i zachodnią część Żmudzi do swej bezpośredniej domeny, a na ich dotychczasowych namiestników wysłał swoich ludzi, żeby zamordowali kłopotliwych kunigasów. Jednak cała trójka została przestrzeżona o zdradzie ich seniora i zbiegła na dwór księcia halicko-wołyńskiego Daniela tym samym unikając skrytobójczej śmierci. Ambitny kniaź postanowił udzielić wsparcia swym podopiecznym i już w rok później (1249 rok n.e) najechał zbrojnie na należącą do Litwy Ruś Czarną, którą złupił, lecz nie podbił. Wykorzystawszy zaangażowanie Mendoga w obronie swych posiadłości przed Rusinami oraz niechęć Połoczan do nowego feudała Towciwiłł na czele sojuszniczego korpusu Rusinów oraz wygnanych przez Tatarów i Mongołów z pierwotnych siedzib Połowców, którzy stali odtąd się wasalami Daniela halickiego powrócił do Połocka, gdzie stał się niezależnym księciem. Równocześnie na Żmudź w nieznanych okolicznościach (być może również u boku rusko-połowieckich sił) przybył Wikintas, który stanął na czele rebelii dążącej do osadzenia Towciwiłła na tron litewski, która rozgorzała na zachodniej Żmudzi. Żmudzki kunigas pozyskał do swej sprawy na dodatek Jaćwingów, których przekupił. Natomiast Edywid - chociaż nominalnie popierał brata i stryja - całkowicie wycofał się z konfliktu i resztę swego życia spędził na dworze swego wybawcy w Haliczu służąc mu swymi zdolnościami wojskowymi i ginąc w trakcie walk z Czechami, którzy byli wrogami Węgrów, których wspierali Rurykowicze. Odstępstwo Edywida od wrogiej koalicji było jednak tylko przejściowym sukcesem stronnictwa Mindawego, gdyż w 1250 osiągnęła ona szczyt potęgi, gdy przyłączyli się do niej regionalni hegemonii - Krzyżacy. Mianowicie Towciwiłł (wcześniej złupiwszy Auksztotę) przybył wówczas do inflanckiej Rygi, gdzie został przyjęty z honorami przez arcybiskupa Alberta Suerbeera i przyjął z jego rąk chrzest w obrządku rzymskim. W tajże sytuacji krzyżowcy - uznając syna Dowsprunka prawowitym władcą Litwy - zorganizowali jeszcze tego samego roku aż dwie zwycięskie wyprawy łupieżcze do wschodniej Żmudzi i na Nalszczany starając się dopomóc działającemu tam Wikintasowi. Wobec tak niekorzystnego obrotu spraw Mendog znalazł się w bardzo ciężkiej sytuacji praktycznie otoczony przez wrogów, ale dzięki jego ponadprzeciętnym zdolnościom politycznym uzurpacja Towciwiłła miała zakończyć się ostatecznie wielką porażką. Chrzest i koronacja W 1250 roku n.e autorytet władczy Mendoga był mocno zagrożony, gdyż państwo litewskie zostało otoczone przez członków wrogiej koalicji sił - księstwo połockie Towciwiłła na zachodzie, Ruś halicko-wołyńską Daniela na południu, zbuntowanych Żmudzinów Wikintasa wspieranych dodatkowo przez Jaćwingów na zachodzie oraz inflancka gałąź państwa krzyżackiego na północy. Jednak jeszcze tego samego roku uzyskał możliwość bezkrwawego spacyfikowania tego ostatniego zagrożenia, gdy między arcybiskupem zakonnym - Albertem Suerbeerem popierającym ideę włączenia podbitych w wyniku krucjat północnych terenów nadbałtyckich w bezpośrednie władanie papieża, a mistrzem krajowym (namiestnikiem) Inflant - Andrzejem von Steyer'em, który popierał istnienie świeckiej państwowości zbliżonej do innych ówczesnych księstw niemieckich doszło do konfliktu. Albert ochrzcił Towciwiłła i popierał swego podopiecznego na wielkiego księcia litewskiego wobec czego Mendog postanowił się zbratać z jego oponentem. Wysłał on w tym celu posłów litewskich do Rygi, gdzie przekazali oni dary Andrzejowi i poprosili o zamordowanie uzurpatora. Co prawda wysokiej rangi urzędnik odmówił wykonania skrytobójczej śmierci syna Dowsprunka, ale przekupiony darami i obawiający się coraz to silniejszej frakcji propapieskiej zgodził się nie atakować już posiadłości Mendoga i zawrzeć z nim sojusz za cenę zgody na przyjęcie chrztu. Niemcy umożliwili w tym celu zorganizowanie litewskiej ambasady do biskupa rzymskiego w sprawię chrystianizacji Litwy, z którym wynegocjowano stworzenie niezależnego biskupstwa misyjnego na Litwie i koronacje jej władcy na króla, ale również zrzeczenie się zachodnio-centralnej Żmudzi (warunek ten nie godził w interesy Mendoga, gdyż i tak utracił tam władzę na rzecz rebeliantów Wikintasa) i ustabilizowania granicy litewsko-inflanckiej, która na mocy porozumienia przebiegała podobnie, jak dzisiejsza strefa graniczna Łotwy i Litwy. Ostatecznie Mindawe został ochrzczony na wiosnę 1251 roku n.e w obrządku rzymskokatolickim przez biskupa chełmińskiego Heidenryka, co automatycznie oznaczało - wobec równoczesnego zwycięstwa obozu von Steyer'a - zmianę frontu wśród krzyżaków, którzy od teraz popierali niedawnego wroga. Pozbawiony wsparcia Towciwiłł przybył w 1253 roku n.e na zbuntowaną Żmudź skąd wspólnie ze stryjem wyprawili się w kierunku wschodnim na Auksztotę i najechali na ówczesną stolicę wielkiego księstwa - Worutę, gdzie skrył się Mendog. Żmudzini jednak zostali zaatakowani i przepędzeni przez przysłane z Inflant siły krzyżackie. W tej sytuacji Ryngoldowicz mógł wreszcie przejść do kontrofensywy i ścigał uciekających wrogich Żmudzinów aż pod ich siedzibę - Twery, gdzie stoczył bitwę, której wynik nie jest do końca znany. Najprawdopodobniej w trakcie walk śmierć poniósł Wikintas - stryj i główny poplecznik Towciwiłła w wyniku czego ten drugi musiał ratować się ucieczką na dwór Daniela Halickiego, ale same Twery pozostały niezdobyte. W mniej więcej tym czasie z konfliktu wycofali się Jaćwingowie zdając sobie sprawę, że po śmierci zleceniodawcy (Wikintasa) nie będą już dłużej opłacani. Od tej pory antylitewska koalicja skurczyła się do dwóch członków: Żmudzinów, którzy po przyjęciu chrztu przestali całkowicie uznawać autorytetu Mendoga oraz Rusinów halicko-wołyńskich Daniela przy czym ci pierwsi przestali zagrażać samemu wielkiemu księciu, gdyż byli o wiele bardziej zaangażowani w wojnę z krzyżowcami, którym Mendog prawnie oddał Żmudź. Jeszcze tego samego roku papież Innocenty IV zatwierdził wszystkie warunki chrztu Litwy, a do Mendoga wysłał pisemne gratulację oraz insygnia koronacyjne. Do aktu koronacji Mendoga doszło 6 lipca lub 29 czerwca w Wilnie, Nowogródku, Holszanach, Kiernowie bądź Oniksztach. Równocześnie jego małżonka - Marta - stała się królową Litwy. Ostatnie dziesięciolecie panowania Po uroczystym akcie koronacji Mendogowi dane było królować jeszcze tylko 10 lat. Pierwszym krokiem świeżo koronowanego króla było ostateczne rozwiązanie problemu z Towciwiłłem, który miał już za sojusznika jedynie kniazia halicko-wołyńskiego Daniela I halickiego. W tym celu wysłał on swego najstarszego syna Wojsiełka z misją dyplomatyczną do Halicza w 1254 roku, gdzie zawarto umowę na mocy, której Ruś Czarna stała się kondominium, na którym współrządził Roman Daniłowicz - jeden z synów Daniela wraz z Mendogiem, a w zamian za to Daniel obiecał nie wspierać już Towciwiłła. Sojusz przypieczętowano w małżeństwem niewymienionej z imienia córki Mendoga i Szwarna, pomniejszego przedstawiciela dynastii Romanowiczów, a dotychczasowy zarządca Rusi Czarnej - Wojsiełk - dobrowolnie porzucił świat polityki wstępując do prawosławnego klasztoru. W 1258 zaniepokojony litewsko-halickim sojuszem chan Złotej Ordy - Berke-chan zażądał od Daniela uczestnictwa oraz wsparcia podczas inwazji na Litwę, ale sam król ruski przezornie udał się na Węgry, lecz jego synowie ostatecznie podporządkowali się swym mongolskim panom i uczestniczyli w ekspedycji Burundaja w trakcie, której Tatarzy dokonali sporych zniszczeń na Auksztocie. Niedługo potem jednak litewsko-mińska armia Mendoga wypędziła najeźdźców i ich sprzymierzeńców. W odwecie za wspieranie Mongołów Litwini zerwali rozejm z Rusią halicko-wołyńską i zamordowali Romana Daniłowicza czyniąc tym samym Mendoga ponownie jedynym władcą Rusi Czarnej. W między czasie doszło też do pogodzenia się Mindowego z Towciwiłłem, który to pozbawiony sprzymierzeńców ostatecznie zaakceptował się w roli kniazia połockiego i zrzekł się roszczeń do tytułu wielkiego księcia litewskiego. Uzurpacja Towciwiłła dobiegła definitywnie końca. Po uporaniu się ze sprawami na wschodzie, król litewski na nowo zainteresował się Żmudzią, która choć od 1250 była nominalnie krzyżacka to jednak była ona faktycznie kontrolowana przez dwóch zbuntowanych żmudzkich kunigasów: Algmina i Treniotę (Ojciec Trenioty - Edywiłł najwidoczniej już wtedy nie żył), z którymi wojnę musieli prowadzić niemieccy krzyżowcy. W 1260 roku naszej ery doszło do wielkiej bitwy pod Durbe pomiędzy pruskim marszałkiem krajowym - Henrykiem Botelem oraz komturem Sambii - Burchardem von Hornhausenem i księciem mazowieckim Siemowitem I, a zbuntowanymi Żmudzinami prowadzonymi do walki przypuszczalnie przez obydwóch książąt. Starcie zakończyło się absolutnym zwycięstwem pogan, ale w trakcie walk hipotetycznie zginął Algmin, a jedynym kunigasem całej, zbuntowanej Żmudzi został Treniota. Niesamowita klęska niemieckich krzyżowców stała się hasłem propagandowym dla groźnego powstania niezadowolonych z chrystianizacji i ze złego traktowania pogańskich plemion pruskich, które wybuchło jeszcze tego samego roku. Mendog był przypuszczalnie w jakimś porozumieniu ze zbuntowanymi Żmudzinami, gdyż jakiś czas po udanej defensywie Treniota zapewnił, że dobrowolnie zostanie jego wasalem, jeśli ten tylko porzuci chrześcijaństwo i sojusz z krzyżakami. W 1261 Ryngoldowicz rzeczywiście oficjalnie dopuścił się aktu apostazji i powrócił do tradycyjnego, bałtyjskiego wielobóstwa, a także wystąpił przeciwko dotychczasowym sprzymierzeńcom związując antykrzyżacką koalicje w skład, której weszli prócz niego także ruscy kniaziowie: Aleksander Newski przewodzący Republice Nowogrodzkiej, władca księstwa witebskiego - Izjasław Briaczysławicz oraz - co ciekawe - kniaź połocki Towciwiłł, co zadowoliło Żmudzinów. Już w rok później (1262) najechał wspólnie z żmudzkimi poddanymi Inflanty. Nie mamy informacji o udziale innych koalicjantów w tym przedsięwzięciu. Morderstwo Przeprowadzona w 1262 roku wyprawa na Inflanty nie przyniosła oczekiwanych skutków. Litwini dowodzeni przez Treniotę, choć wygrywali bitwy na otwartym polu to jednak nie mogli opanować ani jednego krzyżackiego zamku. Zakon konsekwentnie utrzymywał swe dotychczasowe pozycje i organizował dodatkowo akcje odwetowe, które niszczyły z kolei ważne, przygraniczne grody żmudzkie i kurońskie - zwłaszcza w historycznej Kurlandii. Mendog przypuszczalnie pamiętający bitwę o Embūte oraz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest w stanie zdobyć dla państwa litewskiego jakichkolwiek nowych posiadłości na Inflantach zaczął subtelnie wycofywać się z konfliktu tym bardziej, że na nowo zainteresowały go sprawy ruskie i polskie. Być może w porozumieniu z żmudzkim kunigasem najechał wspierające w trakcie bitwy pod Durbe zakon krzyżacki księstwo mazowieckie, gdzie zdobył Płock i Jazdów zabijając przy okazji przebywającego w Jazdowie prokrzyżackiego księcia mazowieckiego Siemomysła I, a jego syna - Konrada II - uprowadził do niewoli na Litwę. Jeszcze tego samego roku (1262) odwołał część swych wojowników z frontu inflanckiego i na ich czele złupił Wołyń mszcząc się tym samym na Danielu Romanowiczu za udział księstwa halicko-wołyńskiego w najeździe Burundaja na Litwę czym popadł w konflikt ze skrajnie antykrzyżackim Treniotą, który widział w decyzjach Mendoga przyczynę niepowodzeń w walkach z Niemcami. Sama ekspedycja wołyńska zakończyła się jednak sukcesem, co zachęciło króla do zorganizowania następnej, stricte łupieskiej wyprawy wymierzonej tym razem w Briańsk, stolicę słabego ruskiego księstwa briańskiego. Równocześnie dopuścił się on pewnego incydentu, który okazał się bezpośrednią przyczyną jego skrytobójstwa. Mianowicie w tym samym roku zmarła wieloletnia małżonka litewskiego władcy - Marta, której ostatnim życzeniem przed śmiercią było ponoć poślubienie przez owdowiałego męża swej własnej siostry, aby ta mogła efektywniej opiekować się jej osieroconymi, młodymi dziećmi - Ruklem i Repkiem. Nie wiemy, ile w tej historii prawdy, ale rzeczywiście niewymieniona z imienia siostra Marty została uwiedziona przez Mendoga jeszcze na uroczystościach pogrzebowych Marty, który ją następnie poślubił nie mając w ogóle na uwadze faktu, że ta była już żoną Dowmunta - jednego z trzech kunigasów-namiestników Nalszczan (wraz z Lengewinem i Gerdeniem) przypuszczalnie administrujący zachodnią część tejże krainy. Upokorzony małżonek związał spisek, do którego przystąpił najprawdopodobniej również Treniota, który dopatrywał się w ruskiej polityce swego pana przyczynę militarnych niepowodzeń na Inflantach i być może Towciwiłł (co do udziału tego trzeciego są pewne wątpliwości tym bardziej, że po przejęciu władzy Treniota przyczynił się do jego śmierci). Gdy jesienią 1263 roku Mendog ostatecznie wcielił w życie plan jakim było wyprawienie się na daleki Briańsk zabrał ze sobą swych dwóch synów: Ruklę i Repka, z których jeden przypuszczalnie przygotowywany był na następnego króla litewskiego oraz właśnie Dowmunta, co ten w porozumieniu z Treniotą skrupulatnie wykorzystał. W trakcie wyprawy dowodzony przez niego oddział nieoczekiwanie zawrócił i napadł na główne siły niedawnego pana, którego skrytobójczo zgładził wraz z obydwoma synami. Do całego zdarzenia doszło prawdopodobnie 12 sierpnia 1263 roku, gdy pochód wojsk stacjonował w dzisiejszej łotewskiej miejscowości Agłona, kiedy Mendog miał 60 lub 63 lata. Informacja o królobójstwie została zaświadczona w staroruskim kodeksie hipackim. Po udanym zamachu wojska powróciły na Litwę i okrzyknęły Treniotę nowym wielkim księciem litewskim. Nie znane jest miejsce jego pochówku, ale zgodnie z białoruską tradycją ludową władca został pochowany po pogańsku przez wiernych poddanych w okolicach Nowogródka na tzw. "Wzgórzu Mendoga", choć w tej legendzie nie jest nic pewnego, gdyż z kolei inne jej wersje umieszczają na mendogowym wzgórzu miejsce koronacji, a nie pochowania pierwszego litewskiego króla. Litwa Mendoga Administracja Aktualne źródła administracji nie pozwalają badaczom dogłębnie zbadać administracje wczesnego wielkiego księstwa litewskiego. Wydaje się jednak, że państwo budowane przez Ryngolda, Dowsprunka i Mendoga miało charakter zdecentralizowany spotykany wcześniej chociażby w antycznym Państwie Partów i dwunastowiecznym imperium Mali. Litwa właściwa prawdopodobnie nie zatraciła całkowicie swego plemiennego charakteru i była zbiorem na wpół-niezależnych władztw plemiennych połączonych autorytetem jednego najsilniejszego władcy - wielkiego księcia, a później króla - rezydującego w Worucie. Słabi i bezradni książęta najpewniej dobrowolnie lub pod przymusem uznawali zwierzchność mocniejszych Ryngoldowiczów, z którymi nie mieli szansy rywalizować w zamian otrzymując pozwolenie na administrowanie nad dawniej rządzonym regionem, ale już w imieniu nowych panów oraz jakoś ograniczoną formę samorządności. Wielki książę, jeśli miał taką potrzebę to mógł ustanawiać i odwoływać książąt-lenników nad danym wasalnym terenem. Groźniejsi i silniejsi konkurenci - nawet z dynastii Ryngoldowiczów - byli bezlitośnie zwalczani przez wczesnolitewskich hegemonów w okresie kształtowania się XIII-wiecznej monarchii litewskiej, a ich władztwa były przekazywani zaufanym wasalom lub w bardziej bezpośredni sposób inkorporowane do państwa litewskiego po przez włączenie ich do osobistej królewskiej domeny. Infrastruktura Gospodarka Wojsko Religia Kultura Języki Polityka zewnętrzna Religia thumb|Bulla papieska Innocentego IV włączająca litewskie biskupstwo misyjne pod jurysdykcje Rzymu oraz zezwalająca biskupowi chełmińskiemu koronacje Mendoga na króla Litwy Kwestia religijna odgrywała istotny wkład w polityce zewnętrznej Mendoga, który bez uwzględnienia jakiekolwiek mentalności ozięble wykorzystywał ją w celu osiągnięcia zamierzonych celów politycznych korzystnych dla młodego państwa litewskiego i jego warstwy rządzącej na przemienię zostając kolejno poganinem, prawosławnym, katolikiem i znowu bałwochwalcom. Sprawą otwartą pozostaje to w co faktycznie wierzył pierwszy król litewski. Przypuszczać można, że był być może osobą niewierzącą (ateistom), który dla swych poddanych był rodzimowiercą, a dla krzyżaków (do pewnego momentu) - katolikiem i prawosławnym w oczach Rusinów zręcznie i perfidnie dopasowujący swe "oficjalne" poglądy do aktualnej sytuacji w Wielkim Księstwie Litewskim. Do 1246 roku daleko mu było do chrześcijańskiej moralności. Ogniem i mieczem (ale również dyplomacją i mariażem) jednoczył Litwinów niejednokrotnie - jeśli wierzyć latopisowi hipackiemu - posuwając się do zbrodni mordując własnych krewnych oraz wspierając zbuntowanych Kurów w walce z zakonem liwońskim. Porwał on nawet żonę wrogiego kunigasa żmudzkiego (którego zabił), którą przypuszczalnie poślubił, jako Martę. Jeśli wierzyć XVII-wiecznemu latopisowi hustyńskiemu w pamiętnym 1246 r. jednakże wielki książę zdecydował się ochrzcić w obrządku prawosławnym w ruskim Nowogródku przypuszczalnie w celu skonsolidowania władzy nad niedawno podbitymi Rusinami. Nie mniej jednak relacja ta jest bardzo późna, a o wiele wcześniejsza, XIII-wieczna kronika halicko-wołyńska (zawarta w latopisie hipackim) jasno stwierdza, że Mendog był do katolickiego chrztu poganinem. Wątpliwość w prawosławny chrzest Mindawego uwiarygadnia również fakt, że od 1241 roku począwszy nie władał on Nowogródkiem bezpośrednio, lecz nadał go w lenno swemu najstarszemu synowi - Wojsiełkowi, który to zarządzał wewnętrznie Rusią Czarną i rzeczywiście nawrócił się na chrześcijaństwo w wersji bizantyńskiej. W 1251 roku Mendog, aby pozyskać Krzyżaków, jako sojuszników w toczącym się konflikcie z Towciwiłłem zawarł wspólnie z Mistrzem Krajowym Inflant - Andrzejem von Steyer'em porozumienie na mocy, którego m. in. oddawał państwu zakonnemu w wieczyste posiadanie zachodnią (później całą) Żmudź oraz zobowiązał się do przyjęcia katolicyzmu. W tym celu niemieccy rycerze umożliwili i zorganizowali misje dyplomatyczną posłów litewskich pod przywództwem Parbusa z Nalszczan do Rzymu, gdzie zainteresowani omówili z papieżem Innocentym IV warunki i przywileje wynikające z chrystianizacji Litwy. Parbus wynegocjował dla swego pana wiele korzyści m. in. koronacje i stworzenie niezależnego biskupstwa misyjnego jedynie pod warunkiem chrztu w wyniku czego ten obiecał biskupowi rzymskiemu nawrócenie. Dowiedziawszy się o tym wydarzeniu ojciec święty wydał bullę, w której nakazał biskupowi chełmińskiemu Heidenrykowi przeprowadzić ceremonie chrztu, wyświęcić pierwszego biskupa litewskiego - niemieckiego duchownego Krystiana (później także polskiego benedyktyna - Wita) i zbudować katedrę. Ostatecznie wielki książę litewski przechrzcił się z prawosławia na katolicyzm wiosną 1251 roku w dzisiejszej polskiej miejscowości Chełmno, a w ślad za nim poszła jego żona - Marta i najbliższe otoczenie. Na wieść o tym Innocenty wydał kolejną bulle zgodnie, z którą biskupstwo misyjne na Litwie miałoby podlegać bezpośrednio Rzymowi, a nie arcybiskupstwu ryskiemu oraz wyznaczył Heidenryka, aby ten koronował Mendoga na króla Litwy do czego doszło w 1253 - Uroczystość nadzorował biskup chełmiński, a Andrzej von Steyer przekazał Litwinom zamówioną koronę. Przywileje jakimi papież naznaczył Królestwo Litwy wynikają najprawdopodobniej z nadziei Innocentego, który widział w nowo powstałym państwie nowy bastion chrześcijaństwa na północy wobec przypadającej na ten okres islamizacji Tatarów kontrolujących znaczną część wschodniej Europy. Jak się jednak wydaje rzekome nawrócenie Mendoga było obłudne. Mianowicie staroruski ,,Latopis hipacki" zaświadcza, że pan litewski nie zaprzestał kultywowania wiary przodków i wymienia wśród czczonych po kryjomu - pomimo nominalnego chrztu - przez Mendoga pięć bożków: Diveriksa, Nonadievisa, Telawela, Żworuna i Medeine. Imiona tych pierwszych dwóch uważane są za inne imiona Perkuna i Andaja, ale pozostałą trójkę łączy się kolejno z kultem sił twórczych, gwiazd i przyrody. Zgodnie z późniejszymi przekazami pisanymi król litewski składał potajemne króliki tym bóstwom w ofierze w wyznaczonym lesie, którego nie wolno było jakkolwiek uszkodzić. Owe wieści - jeśli prawdziwe - musiały nie dotrzeć do aktualnego papieża Aleksandra IV, który 6 marca 1255 roku wydał bulle, w której przede wszystkim gloryfikował Mendoga za jego walkę z "niewiernymi" Rusinami, ale i również - co ważniejsze - wyraził zgodę na koronacje jego niewymienionego z imienia syna w przyszłości. Przypuszczalnie nie był to Wojsiełk, który był już wtedy prawosławnym mnichem, lecz Repka lub Rukla. Jednak to też 1255 rok wyznacza szereg wydarzeń, które miały doprowadzić Mendoga do zmiany "oficjalnego" wyznania w roku 1261. Pierwszym było nasilenie się zbytniej zaborczości niemieckiego zakonu rycerskiego, który chciał pozyskać, jak najwięcej ziem kosztem Litwy stając się coraz mniej skrytym wrogiem króla litewskiego. W wyniku presji i być może nawet oszustw Krzyżacy początkowo zadowoleni wyłącznie prawem do zachodniej Żmudzi (ratyfikowanym w 1253) i jej okolic uzurpowali sobie panowanie nad Nadrowią, Skalowią, Dajnawą (Jaćwieżą), Selonią, całą Żmudzią, a nawet Auksztotą w przypadku bezpotomnej śmierci Mendoga (ratyfikowane w latach 1255 - 1261) i to przy biernym stanowisku papieża. Drugim było nagłe załamanie się militarnego sojuszu krzyżacko-litewskiego po wygaśnięciu zagrożenia jakim była uzurpacja Towciwiłła czego najdobitniejszym przykładem jest halicko-tatarski najazd z 1259 roku, w którego odparciu Mińszczanie i Litwini musieli działać sami bez wsparcia z zewnątrz. Trzecim stała się straszliwa klęska rycerstwa szwedzkiego, duńskiego, niemieckiego i polskiego zadana przez pogańskich Bałtów w wyniku, której mistrzowie krajowi Inflant i Prus właściwie aż do czasów Giedymina nie podjęli już żadnej poważniejszej próby faktycznego zajęcia Żmudzi. Czwartym i przypuszczalnie najważniejszym zdarzeniem była oferta Trenioty - pogańskiego wodza zbuntowanych Żmudzinów i zwycięscy spod Durbe, a zarazem prawdziwego władcy Żmudzi - który w zamian za apostazje i wypowiedzenie wojny Inflantom zagwarantował podporządkowanie się woli władcy Litwy. Mendog w 1240 roku zhołdował żmudzkich kunigasów, lecz w wyniku uzurpacji Towciwiłła, którego poparły żmudzkie elity z czasem utracił kontrolę nad Żmudzią zachodnią (lata 1248 - 1251), a w dwa lata później także i wschodnią (lata 1251 - 1253). Później musiał się jeszcze wyrzec praw do niej, co było częścią litewsko-krzyżackiej umowy, ale w tym momencie uzyskał możliwość przywrócenia hegemonii w tym regionie. Efektem końcowym tego ciągu zdarzeń była publiczna apostata z kościoła najpewniej w 1261 w wyniku czego odzyskał on władzę nad ziemią żmudzką i automatycznie wcześniejsze umowy, a przez to terytorialne darowizny (jako, że zawarte z innowiercami) przestały obowiązywać. Zakon musiał przeboleć tą stratę tym bardziej, że obydwa jego gałęzie stanęły przed trudnym zadaniem jakim było ponowne uśmierzenie Kurów, Zemgalów, Prusów i Saremczyków, którzy po klęsce pod Durbe wszczęli powstanie w wyniku, której bracia zakonni utracili czasowo kontrolę nad estońską wyspą Ozylia, Kurlandią, Zemgalią, Bartią, Natangią, Pogezanią i Warmią. Zgodnie z umową zawartą wspólnie z Treniotą przeciwko Niemcom zorganizował litewsko-żmudzką armię, którą wysłał pod wodzą Trenioty do Inflant. Ta decyzja zaprzepaściła projekt dziedzicznej monarchii litewskiej, a litewscy chrześcijanie, którzy nie wyrzekli się swej wiary zostali uwięzieni. Zakon krzyżacki Stanowisko Mendoga, który do końca życia pozostał poganinem względem niemieckiego państwa zakonnego stawiającego sobie za cel chrystianizację plemion nadbałtyckich było z gruntu negatywne. Jeszcze, jako wielki książę starał się przynajmniej zahamować ekspansje krzyżowców, a nawet poszerzyć własną domenę. Jednak późniejsze wydarzenie polityczne zmusiły wielkiego księcia do ugody z Krzyżakami, którzy uratowali go i jego stolicę (Worutę) przed żmudzko-jaćwieską koalicją zmieniając losy toczącej się wojny domowej na korzyść Litwinów. Pokój jednak - na warunkach dyktowanych przez krzyżowców wobec zwycięstw Żmudzinów - nie mógł trwać długo. Już 1251 roku zmuszony przez silniejsze od chrześcijańskiej frakcji stronnictwo pogańskie wysłał do Inflant wyprawę militarną pod wodzą Trenioty czym zapoczątkował wojnę krzyżacko-litewską, której końca nawet nie przeżył - został zamordowany w 1253, a dopiero w dwa lata później jego najstarszy syn i prawowity dziedzic - Wojsiełk uregulował stosunki z Niemcami kończąc zbrojny konflikt. Do pierwszego konfliktu między Mendogiem, a Krzyżakami doszło w 1244 roku n.e, gdy wsparł zbrojnie powstanie bałtyjskich Kurów przeciwko Zakonowi Inflanckiemu. Władca zdołał zebrać dość sporą armie liczącą zgodnie z niemieckimi źródłami aż 30 000 ludzi i wyruszył przez Żmudź do zbuntowanej Kurlandii skąd skierował się na strategiczny bastion krzyżowców jakim był niewątpliwie zamek Embūte. Zanim jednak najeźdźcy przystąpili do oblężenia krzyżaccy zwiadowcy powiadomili o całej sytuacji niemiecki garnizon stacjonujący w łotewskim mieście Kuldīga, który dowodzony przez Berneka z Haren dotarł do miejscowości jeszcze przed Litwinami, zorganizował zasadzkę i natarł na zaskoczonych pogan, którzy przegrali i stracili 1500 wojowników. Starania Mendoga spełzły więc na niczym, miejscowość się wybroniła, a w rok później powstanie upadło. Mindawe nie uzyskał niczego za wyjątkiem ewidentnej wrogości do właśnie rodzącej się potęgi. Możliwe, że udało mu się jednak czasowo utrzymać litewskie panowanie w dzisiejszym okręgu lipawskim, ale nawet jeśli to i tak po zdławieniu pogańskiego oporu musiał opuścić wszystkie zdobycze i wycofać się na południe. Po raz wtóry do walki z zakonem został zmuszony w okresie uzurpacji Towciwiłła, którego Niemcy poparli i we współpracy z nim złupili Nalszczany i tą część Żmudzi, która pozostała wierna Mendogowi (najpewniej wschodnia zarządzana przez Erdwiłła). Sytuacja uległa drastycznej zmianie po wkupieniu się Mendoga w łaski wielkiego mistrza krzyżackiego, którego ludzie wybronili Worutę przed Żmudzinami w trakcie wojny wewnętrznej między Mendogiem, a Wikintasem. Przypuszczalnie to również Krzyżacy pośrednio przyczynili się do opuszczenia przez Towciwiłła Rygi i braku wsparcia ze strony przyjaznego uzurpatorowi arcybiskupa Prus. Wdzięczność wielkiego księcia, który nawet przy poparciu Niemców został królem była złudna, gdyż w podzięce oddał im w większości ziemię, nad którymi i tak nie miał żadnej kontroli, a nawet przypuszczalnie współpracował z żmudzkimi wrogami krzyżaków, co pozwoliło mu odzyskać kontrolę nad utraconą po 1248 roku prowincją. Jednak, żeby zdobyć popularność wśród Żmudzinów został zmuszony do wszczęcia już trzeciej wojny z zakonem krzyżackim w wyniku, której wojska litewskie wtargnęły do Inflant i splądrowały okolicę niemieckich zamków Wenden, Dorpat, Parnawa i Dunamunde, ale krzyżowcy umiejętnie wybronili je przed zdobyciem, a w ramach akcji odwetowych najeżdżali dodatkowo przygraniczne grody na Żmudzi. Uniemożliwiło to Litwie ekspansje terytorialną na północ i na dobre zniechęciło Mendoga, który dyskretnie zaczął wycofywać część swych sił z frontu inflanckiego i odsyłać je na wyprawy wymierzone w ruski Wołyń, a później Briańsk, co miało zakończyć się dla niego tragicznie. Trzeci konflikt krzyżacko-litewski zakończył się ostatecznie wraz z zamordowaniem króla litewskiego. Następny władca - Treniota, próbował wznowić walki, ale za nim uzyskał pożądany efekt to szybko sam padł ofiarom spisku w rok później. Zastąpił go Wojsiełk, najstarszy syn Mendoga, który uregulował stosunki z wielkim mistrzem zakonnym. 'Zbuntowani Prusowie' W zasadzie nie wiemy nic pewnego o stanowisku Mendoga w sprawie obydwóch wielkich powstań pruskich jakie rozpleniły się w krzyżackich Prusach mimo tego, że obydwa przypadły na lata jego rządów. Brakuje pisemnych relacji o współpracy zbuntowanych Prusów z wielkim księciem, chociaż na pewno obie strony połączyła niechęć względem krzyżackiego państwa zakonnego i jego ekspansji. Zgodnie z krzyżacką ,,Kroniką ziemi pruskiej" Piotra z Dusburga latem 1243 (lub lutym 1244) roku nad jeziorem Rządz doszło do wielkiej bitwy między zbuntowanymi Prusami (przypuszczalnie: Pomezanami, Pogezanami i Warmami) wspieranych przez Jaćwingów i Pomorzan oraz być może także Litwinów (choć kronikarz tego nie zaświadczył). Tak czy inaczej od roku 1240 bez najmniejszych wątpliwości plemiona litewskie były już zjednoczone przez Mendoga (możliwe, że nawet wcześniej), a więc jeśli w walkach brali udział Litwini to na pewno za wiedzą i przyzwoleniem wielkiego księcia. Starcie zaliczane jest przez historyków do I powstania pruskiego, którego efektem było krótkotrwały upadek panowania Niemców nad Pogezanami i Warmami. Natomiast wiadomo, że w 1260 roku naszej ery Litwini Mendoga wspólnie z Prusami złupili mazowiecką ziemię płocką, co poświadcza kronika wielkopolska następującym cytatem: ,,... król Mendolf, zebrawszy ze swoich Prusów, Litwinów i innych pogańskich ludów wielką gromadę wojowników w liczbie około trzydziestu tysięcy wkroczył na ziemię mazowiecką. Tam najpierw miasto Płock, a potem inne miasta i wsie całej ziemi płockiej w okrutny sposób mieczem i ogniem zupełnie spustoszył łupiąc i rabując ...". Zdaniem Jana Powierskiego i G. Białuńskiego w roku później (1261) Litwini ponownie wspierani przez Prusów i dodatkowo Jaćwingów złupili Mazowsze być może z inspiracji Kazimierza I kujawskiego. Możliwe, że to właśnie II powstanie pruskie było jednym z czynników, które doprowadziły Mendoga do otwartego zerwania z chrześcijaństwem. Polska W okresie sprawowania władzy przez Mendoga Polska przestało istnieć od 1227 roku n.e, jako scentralizowane państwo wraz ze skrytobójczą śmierciom Leszka Białego w trakcie zbrodni gąsawskiej i zanikiem senioralnej władzy zwierzchniej książąt małopolskich czego efektem było utrzymujące się niemal do końca XIII wieku rozbicie dzielnicowe na niezależne księstewka polskie (i czeskie w przypadku Śląska) rządzone przez różne linie dynastii piastowej. W momencie zjednoczenia plemion auksztockich na ziemiach polskich istniały dwa potężne państwa: Monarchia Henryków Śląskich Henryka II Pobożnego i Mazowsze Konrada mazowieckiego. Oprócz tych hegemonów funkcjonowały w owym czasie także cztery pomniejsze księstewka: wielkopolskie (zajmujące tylko północną część tejże krainy) Przemysła I, kaliskie Władysława opolskiego, opolskie Mieszka Otyłego i sandomierskie Bolesława Wstydliwego. Po 1227 uniezależniły się także polskie posiadłości pomorskie, które przekształciły się w kaszubskie księstwo gdańskie rządzone przez suwerennego księcia Świętopełka Wielkiego. W momencie zaś zamordowania litewskiego króla w 1263 roku rozbicie dzielnicowe znacznie się pogłębiło. Od czasów śmierci Konrada I mazowieckiego z jego wielkiego księstwa mazowieckiego wydzieliło się księstwo kujawsko-łęczyckie Kazimierza I Kujawskiego na wschodzie. Mazowsze właściwe przypadło Siemowitowi I. Kazimierz dwa lata wcześniej panował również nad Sieradzem, nad którym rządy sprawował jednak od 1261 Leszek Czarny. Bolesław II Pobożny miał we władaniu całą Wielkopolskę i ziemię kaliską, którą utracił Władysław opolski, ale za to uzyskał księstwo opolskie po śmierci Mieszka Otyłego. Domenę swą również rozszerzył o ziemię krakowską Bolesław Wstydliwy. Najgorszy los spadł na niegdyś tak potężny Śląsk, który po mongolskiej inwazji i gwałtownej śmierci Henryka Pobożnego podzielony został po długich waśniach i walkach pomiędzy trzech synów zmarłego monarchy: Bolesława Rogatkę, Henryka III Białego i Konrada głogowskiego na trzy pomniejsze księstewka. W trakcie swego długoletniego panowania Mendog wszedł w reakcję jedynie z książętami małopolskimi (Bolesławem V Wstydliwym) i mazowieckimi (Konradem I mazowieckim i jego synem oraz dziedzicem Mazowsza właściwego - Siemowitem I). Do pierwszego polsko-litewskiej konfrontacji doszło na przełomie 1237 i 1238 roku, gdy już wówczas panujący nad większością Auksztoty lub nawet jej całością wielki książę dopomógł Danielowi I halickiemu - kniaziowi halicko-wołyńskiemu w zajęciu należącej dotychczas do Mazowsza ziemi drohiczyńskiej, które wcześniej najechał i spustoszył. Od strony Konrada I mazowieckiego nie doszło do wyprawy odwetowej na Litwę, a nawet w 1245 roku Litwini stali się jego sojusznikami. Mianowicie do koalicji antykijowskiej prócz Mendoga i Konrada dołączył również niegdyś wrogi Mazowszu Daniel. Równocześnie na przeciw nim stanęli: obalony niegdyś przez Daniela kniaź halicki Rościsław Michajłowicz wspierany przez księcia małopolskiego - Bolesława V Wstydliwego i króla węgierskiego - Belę IV. 17 sierpnia 1245 roku w pobliżu miasta Jarosław doszło do bitwy znanej w historiografii, jako bitwa pod Jarosławiem, w której zwyciężyli Litwini, Mazowszanie i Haliczanie. Już w rok później (1246) Mendogowi było dane ponownie zawalczyć z siłami Bolesława V Wstydliwego również u boku wojsk mazowieckich i opolskich, które po raz drugi zwyciężył w bitwie pod Zaryszowem. Wygrana ta jednak w zasadzie nie zmieniła status quo, a Mendog miał odtąd stać się wrogiem Mazowsza. Jednak jeszcze wcześniej w trakcie mongolskiej inwazji na Polskę Tatarzy spustoszyli wówczas ruski lub polski Drohiczyn, co wykorzystali Litwini i zajęli ziemię drohiczyńską po wycofaniu się najeźdźców 1241. Rządził w Drohiczynie Mendog do 1248 roku, gdy inicjatywę przejęli skonfliktowani z nim Jaćwingowie, a ostatecznie miasto powróciło do włości Daniela I halickiego. Jednak jeszcze tego samego roku (1248) na Mazowsze wyprawiła się litewska ekspedycja pod przywództwem Ostafija Konstantynowicza, która doprowadziła do złupienia tejże prowincji. W 1260 roku naszej ery Litwini Mendoga wspólnie z Prusami złupili mazowiecką ziemię płocką, co poświadcza kronika wielkopolska następującym cytatem: ,,... król Mendolf, zebrawszy ze swoich Prusów, Litwinów i innych pogańskich ludów wielką gromadę wojowników w liczbie około trzydziestu tysięcy wkroczył na ziemię mazowiecką. Tam najpierw miasto Płock, a potem inne miasta i wsie całej ziemi płockiej w okrutny sposób mieczem i ogniem zupełnie spustoszył łupiąc i rabując ...". Zdaniem Jana Powierskiego i G. Białuńskiego w roku później (1261) Litwini ponownie wspierani przez Prusów i dodatkowo Jaćwingów złupili Mazowsze być może z inspiracji Kazimierza I kujawskiego. W 1262 doszło do piątego i ostatniego, a zarazem najsłynniejszego z kolei najazdu na Mazowsze, gdy - przy wsparciu Rusinów kniazia chełmskiego Szwarny i Jaćwingów - król litewski chcąc w ten sposób ukarać Siemomysła I (syna zmarłego Konrada I mazowieckiego) za walkę po stronie zakonu krzyżackiego w bitwie pod Durbe spalił Płock, a następnie wtargnął do miasta Jazdów, gdzie jego wojownicy zgładzili przebywającego tam aktualnie mazowieckiego księcia, zaś jego syna Konrada II zaciągnął w niewolę. Jednak trzeci wielki książę litewski, a zarazem najstarszy syn Mendoga - Wojsiełk pozwolił Konradowi zwanego czerskim powrócić do ojczyzny w 1266 roku. Podsumowawszy księstwa polskie raczej znajdowały się na marginesie działań politycznych Mendoga, który wiele więcej uwagi poświęcił sprawą wewnętrznym, krzyżackim czy też ruskim. Jego działania skierowane w Mazowsze głównie miały charakter łupieżczy i służyły najpewniej "zbrataniu się" Litwinów z takim ludami, jak Prusowie, Jaćwingowie czy Rusini, co służyło wzmocnieniu się sojuszy odgrywających ścisłą rolę w planach międzynarodowych litewskiego władcy. Pierwszy wielki książę litewski uważał Konrada I mazowieckiego od przynajmniej 1245 roku za swego sprzymierzeńca i z nim współpracował, ale jego syn i następca Siemowit I wspierając Krzyżaków nie mógł sobie wyrobić dobrej opinii na antyniemieckiej Litwie tym bardziej, że walczył u boku zachodnioeuropejskiego rycerstwa ze Żmudzinami Trenioty (i Algmina), którzy stali się niedługo potem jego poddanymi. Możliwe, że feralna akcja z 1262 miała na celu jedynie wymusić na księstwie mazowieckim neutralność w stosunku do borykającymi się z wewnętrznymi rebeliami państwa krzyżowców skupionych w II powstaniu pruskim, a zarazem wkupić się w łaski Żmudzinów i ich kunigasa tym bardziej, że kronika wielkopolska jasno stwierdza, że Siemowita nie zabili wcale Litwini, lecz chełmski kniaź Szwarno lub banita Ostafij Konstantynowicz wywodzący się z ruskiego Riazania. Nie mniej jednak uprowadzenie młodego Konrada II, jako zakładnika na Litwę może oznaczać, że Mendog zaczął interesować się wewnętrznymi sprawami Polski i ingerencją w nie czemu wszak przeszkodziło jego niespodziewane morderstwo w 1263. Ruś W okresie sprawowania władzy przez Mendoga Ruś Kijowska, jako takie państwo wciąż istniała, choć między 1054, a 1223 rokiem naszej ery czyli w 169 lat od śmierci ostatniego monarchy, który bezpośrednio panował nad całym krajem - Jarosława I Mądrego za sprawą popularności wielodziectwa w tamtych czasach i zasady senioratu uległa rozdrobnieniu na liczne pomniejsze księstewka rządzone przez różne linię dynastii Rurykowiczów, które wszak uznawały mniej lub bardziej ograniczoną zwierzchnią władzę książąt kijowskich uważanych powszechnie za dziedziców wielkich kniaziów ruskich ze złotego okresu tegoż wikińskiego państwa. Jednak w 1223 roku mongolska armia Czyngis-chana pod dowództwem Subedeja i Dżebe-nojona pokonała siły rusko-połowieckie w wyniku czego stepy nadczarnomorskie stały się posiadłościom drugiego największego imperium świata, na których nastąpiło silnie osadnictwo mongolskich Kałmuków i tureckich Tatarów, co doprowadziło do masowej asymilacji i wypierania wcześniejszy Połowców, którzy po rozbiciu swej ordy wyginęli, zostali wysprzedani w ręce Arabów lub wycofali się na Węgry i Ruś. W 1240 zaś Azjaci zakończyli mongolski podbój Rusi zdobyciem przez Burundaja Kijowa, co oznaczało definitywny upadek Rusi Kijowskiej za panowania Ugedeja, syna i następcy Czyngis-chana. Początkowo Ruś nigdy nie odgrywała bardziej znaczącej roli w polityce zewnętrznej Mendoga, który był bardziej zainteresowany sprawami wewnętrznymi w niedawno skonsolidowanym państwie, choć starał się utrzymywać dobre stosunki z regionalnym hegemonem jakim była dla niego Ruś halicko-wołyńska kniazia Daniela I halickiego czego dowodzi pośrednia pomoc militarna udzielona Danielowi w trakcie zajmowania ziemi drohiczyńskiej. Swych najazdem łupieżczym na Mazowsze z 1238 ułatwił bowiem on konfiskatę Drohiczyna przez Rusinów. Sytuacja uległa gwałtownej przemianie w 1240 roku po rozbiciu państwowości ruskiej przez Tatarów. Wykorzystując fakt, że kniazowie księstw białoruskich (którzy jako jedyni uniknęli mongolskiego zwierzchnictwa, które musiały respektować praktycznie wszystkie pozostałe władztwa ruskie) byli zbyt bardzo zaangażowani w obronę swych włości przed możliwymi najazdami ze strony Mongołów Mendog postanowił skorzystać z nadarzającej się okazji, aby podporządkować sobie Litwinów dzukijskich i najechał jeszcze tego samego roku księstwo połockie wymuszając na jego kniaziu Briaczysławie Wasylkowiczu zrzeczenie się Rusi Czarnej na rzecz Litwy w zamian za pokój gwarantowany politycznym mariażem. Tym oto sposobem Dzukija - jako przedostatnia (po Żmudzi) litewska kraina historyczna - została włączona do rodzącego się wielkiego księstwa litewskiego, co zarazem zapoczątkowało ekspansje tegoż państwa na Ruś, gdyż przy tej okazji wraz z Dzukiją Mendog uzyskał też ziemię rdzennie ruskie położonych bardziej na południowy wschód i skoncentrowanych wokół miasta Nowogródek. W tym też mniej więcej czasie podporządkował sobie Mińsk. Po śmierci dotychczasowego kniazia pozyskał także nawet sam Połock, jako litewskie lenno. Administrowanie nowymi ziemiami przydzielił swym wasalom z dynastii Ryngoldowiczom - Ruś Czarną najstarszemu synowi Wojsiełkowi, a księstwo połockie Towciwiłłowi - swemu bratankowi. Pomimo upadku Rusi Kijowskiej oraz podatności jej dawnych księstw na litewski podbój Mendog od czasu zajęcia Połocka i Rusi Czarnej opierał całą swą politykę ruską na sojuszu z Danielem halickim stając po jego stronie w 1245 roku, gdy podczas bitwy pod Jarosławiem nad Sanem rozbił wspólnie z Konradem I mazowieckim i Danielem wrogą koalicję obalonego niegdyś przez Daniela kniazia halickiego - Rościsława Michajłowicza, księcia małopolskiego - Bolesława V Wstydliwego i króla węgierskiego - Beli IV. Przyjazne relacje halicko-litewskie uległy gwałtownemu załamaniu, gdy Daniel przyjął na swój dwór zbiegłych oponentów i krewnych Mendoga: Towciwiłła, Edywida i Wikintasa, którzy tym sposobem uniknęli skrytobójstwa w wyniku spisku popleczników Mindawego. Rusiński kniaź nie tylko odmówił wydania zbiegów, ale postanowił osadzić Towciwiłła na Litwie. W tym celu zorganizował w 1249 roku aż trzy wyprawy wymierzone w niedawnego sojusznika. Wysłał on wpierw na Połock rusko-połowiecki korpus bojowy, który przywrócił Towciwiłłowi na nowo władzę w księstwie. Następnie wspólnie z nowym sprzymierzeńcem najechał Ruś Czarną, którą co prawda złupił, ale nie zdołał podbić. W tym samym czasie sytuacja Mendoga coraz to bardziej się pogarszała, gdyż Towciwiłł powracając z udanego rajdu na Auksztotę przybył do Rygi, gdzie związał sojusz z krzyżakami, a wykorzystawszy zaangażowanie wielkiego księcia na wschodzie przy poparciu Jaćwingów na Żmudź powrócił skrycie Wikintas, który wszczął rewoltę popierającą jego siostrzeńca na nowego władcę. Ten splot nieszczęść zachęcił Daniela do ponownego wystąpienia zbrojnego, w trakcie którego realizacji siły rusko-połowieckie wdarły się wgłąb Litwy, którą spustoszyły. Wojnę miał wygrać prawowity wielki książę litewski, ale już nigdy nie było mu dane panowanie nad ziemią połocką. Po uporaniu się z uzurpacją Towciwiłła Mendog próbował naprawić mocno nadszarpnięte relacje litewsko-halickie wysyłając w tym celu własnego syna Wojsiełka z misją dyplomatyczną do Halicza w 1254 roku, gdzie zawarto umowę na mocy, której Ruś Czarna stała się kondominium, na którym współrządził Roman Daniłowicz - jeden z synów Daniela wraz z Mendogiem, a w zamian za to Daniel obiecał nie wspierać już Towciwiłła. Sojusz przypieczętowano w małżeństwem niewymienionej z imienia córki Mendoga i Szwarna, pomniejszego przedstawiciela dynastii Romanowiczów, a dotychczasowy zarządca Rusi Czarnej - Wojsiełk - dobrowolnie porzucił świat polityki wstępując do prawosławnego klasztoru. Gdy jednak orientacja polityczna zaczęła nabierać wyczekiwanych przez Mendoga kształtów w 1258 zaniepokojony litewsko-halickim sojuszem chan Złotej Ordy - Berke-chan zażądał od Daniela uczestnictwa oraz wsparcia podczas inwazji na Litwę, ale sam król ruski przezornie udał się na Węgry, lecz jego synowie ostatecznie podporządkowali się swym mongolskim panom i uczestniczyli w ekspedycji Burundaja w trakcie, której Tatarzy dokonali sporych zniszczeń na Auksztocie. Niedługo potem jednak litewsko-mińska armia Mendoga wypędziła najeźdźców i ich sprzymierzeńców. W odwecie za wspieranie Mongołów Litwini zerwali rozejm z Rusią halicko-wołyńską i zamordowali Romana Daniłowicza czyniąc tym samym Mendoga ponownie jedynym władcą Rusi Czarnej. Król litewski nigdy nie wybaczył Rusinom tejże zdrady wyprawiając się w 1262 na Wołyń, który spustoszył w jakiś czas po tym, jak do łask sarajskiego chana powrócił Daniel wracający z Węgier. Jesienią 1263 roku Mendog ostatecznie wcielił w życie plan jakim było wyprawienie się na daleki ruski Briańsk został zamordowany przez Dowmunta z Nalszczan, którego wcześniej upokorzył. Kalendarium * 1200 lub 1203 - Przypuszczalna data narodzin Mendoga; * 1219/1220 - Śmierć Ryngolda i dopuszczenie jego dwóch synów do władzy; Mendog i jego brat Dowsprunk biorą udział w wiecu kunigasów auksztockich i żmudzkich, na którym uchwalono traktat pokojowy z księstwem halicko-wołyńskim; * 1238 '''- Mendog, jako już wówczas najpotężniejszy z kunigasów litewskich pomaga Danielowi halickiemu zdobyć Drohiczyn najeżdżając na Mazowsze Konrada I mazowieckiego; * '''1240 - Definitywne zjednoczenie władztw litewskich przez Mendoga, który podbija Ruś Czarną, a także uzależnia od zjednoczonej Litwy Żmudź; Powstanie Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego i początek ekspansji Litwy na ziemię ruskie * 1241 - Mendog wysyła swego najstarszego syna Wojsiełka do Nowogródka, gdzie mianuje go namiestnikiem Rusi Czarnej. Wojsiełk początkowo dość twardo i okrutnie rządzący ruskimi poddanymi z czasem zaczyna ulegać kulturze bizantyńskiej * 1243 - Mendog osadza na tronie połockim swego bratana i lennika - Towciwiłła oraz podporządkowuje księstwo mińskie Litwie; * końcówka 1244 (ew. początek 1245) - Mendog przybył do Inflant, aby wesprzeć zbrojnie zbuntowanych Kurów, ale poniósł klęskę w bitwie o Embūte tracąc czasowe zdobycze terytorialne i wycofując się na Litwę; * 17 sierpnia 1245 - Bitwa pod Jarosławiem. Mendog i Konrad I mazowiecki pomagają Danielowi halickiemu rozprawić się z wewnętrzną opozycją popierającą uzurpatora Rościsława Michajłowicza; * 1248 - Mendog podstępem wypędza swych krewnych: Wikintasa, Towciwiłła i Edywida konfiskując ich posiadłości na Żmudzi i Rusi do własnej domeny. Zbiegli uzyskują jednak poparcie Daniela halickiego, co rozpoczyna uzurpację Towciwiłła do tronu litewskiego; * 1249/1250 '- Mendog ponosi same klęski w walce z uzurpatorem, który bezkarnie najeżdża ze swymi sprzymierzeńcami Ruś Czarną, Auksztotę i Połock zdobywając ten ostatni. Dodatkowo Towciwiłł uzyskuje poparcie Jaćwingów, Żmudzinów i Krzyżaków; * '''1250 '- Nalszczany i posiadłości litewskie na Żmudzi są atakowane przez Krzyżaków - stronników Towciwiłła; * '''1251 - Dzięki staraniom dyplomatycznym Mendoga Krzyżacy zmieniają front wspomagając prawowitego wielkiego księcia w walce z uzurpatorem. Tego samego roku przyjął chrzest oraz zadał klęskę Żmudzinom i Jaćwingom pod grodem Woruta, gdzie się schronił. Po tym wielkim zwycięstwie Jaćwingowie i Żmudzini wycofali się z konfliktu. Od tej pory Towciwiłła popierał już tylko Daniel I halicki; * 1253 - Mendog wspólnie z małżonką Martą zostają koronowani na króla i królową Litwy dnia 6 lipca lub 29 czerwca * 1254 - Mendog podpisuje traktat pokojowy z Danielem I halickim na mocy, którego przestaje on popierać Towciwiłła, co kończy jego uzurpacje, ale w zamian za to oddaję Ruś Czarną w lenno Romanowi Danielowiczowi, gdyż poprzedni namiestnik - Wojsiełk wstąpił w między czasie do prawosławnego klasztoru; * 1258 - Rusko-mongolska inwazja na Litwę. Tatarzy Burundaja i Rusini Danielowiczów (Szwarno, Roman i Lew) dokonują sporych zniszczeń, ale zostają pokonani przez mińsko-litewską armię Mendoga, a Roman Danielowicz zostaje zamordowany przez Litwinów. Ruś Czarna wraca pod bezpośrednie panowanie Mendoga; * 13 lipca 1260 - Bitwa pod Durbe. Żmudzini Trenioty zadają klęskę Krzyżakom w wyniku czego rezygnują oni na pewien czas z Żmudzi. W tym też mniej więcej czasie Treniota uznaje zwierzchność Mendoga za cenę porzucenia przez niego chrześcijaństwa i sojuszu z krzyżakami; * 1261 - Mendog z podduszenia Trenioty jawnie dokonuje aktu apostazji powracając do rodzimych wierzeń i związuje antykrzyżacką koalicje Litwy, Żmudzi, Połocka, Witebska i Nowogrodu Wielkiego, która jednak nie odnosi sukcesów nad niemieckim rycerstwem; * 1262 - Mendog wycofuje część swych sił z Inflant, aby złupić Wołyń (co było zemstą na Romanowiczach za wspieranie tatarskiej inwazji z 1258). Konflikt z Treniotą i Dowmuntem; * 1263 - Mendog i jego dwaj synowie zostają zamordowani przez Dowmunta w trakcie wyprawy na daleki Briańsk. Wojska litewskie powracają na Litwę i nowym wielkim księciem ogłaszają Treniotę; Literatura Przypisy Źródła *Zamki.name - Mendog Kategoria:Wielcy książęta litewscy Kategoria:Królowie litewscy Kategoria:Władcy Rusi Czarnej Kategoria:Ryngoldowicze